The Creator
"Knowledge is Power" The Creators posses the awesome power of God's Right Hand, the power to Create. Limited only by their imagination and level of knowledge, Creators are easily among the strongest of all Adepts and as an entire Order they have proven a steadfast bastion of faith and progress in the war against the Darkness. Erecting huge edifices, breeding new forms of life, sculpting armies of Golem, and studying new and arcane powers for themselves, they are believed by many to be God's special forces, those who remind Him most of Himself. Creator's unlimited potential makes them truly universal soldiers, able to act as either elite fighters, heavy brawlers, distance fighters, communications officers, artillery, whatever is needed. Depending on what a Creator prepares ahead of time to bring to the fight, a Creator can be placed pretty much anywhere. Aspect of God: The Creator AKA: Adepts of Infinity, Architects, Builders, the Engineers, the Forge of God, Elder Brother. Creator Degrees The Disciplines Alchemical Materials Golem Gizmos Sayings of the Creators Facts: -Creators can create whatever they understand (this is somewhat relative) -Creators originally must have physical contact with that which they wish to affect, however with practice they can channel their powers in various other ways. -Creators can create anything save other Creators, God reserves that power for Himself. -Can sense, in a vague way, the presence of Destroyer Adepts nearby. -Creating builds up heat within their bodies, so if they push themselves past their limit they will damage themselves (the more experience they have, the longer they can go without heat buildup). -Because they can create their own equipment, especially arcane tools and weapons, Creators are often the guys in combat with the cool toys. -Blood of a Creator is said to have restorative and rejuvenate properties. -Power to Create extends their lives, oldest Creators often clock in at just over a thousand years old. -By their very nature, Creators posses imaginative and constructive personalities, often employed as artists, engineers, problem solvers, etc. -Christianity is the number one producer of Creators worldwide, the two of them are so aligned that in the minds of most Adepts they are synonymous. -Summon Infinity = Creating is supposed to require concentration and foreknowledge: but sometimes Creator will just open themselves up to divine randomness. Literally anything is possibly, and this sort of feat is done only rarely. (This is the same thing as a Backlash, except a Backlash is unintentional in nature). -A popular trick among Creators is to ignite the chemicals in their eyes, creating an "eye flare" which is both unnerving and used to intimidate others. Many Creators turn their eyes totally white when in action. -Will Of The Creator = Creators can experience sudden bouts of increased mental strength, supposedly this is God Himself aiding them from within their own minds. All creatures are bound intrinsically to their creators. -A bond exists between Creator and created, many Creators have suffered empathic pain, even from great distances away, when one of their creations was destroyed. -Creators love their work, they live for the thrill of potential that comes with the possibility of creating something new or starting one of their spectacular projects. -Backlash = Also known as Flux, or Divine Chaos, when a Creator attempts to create or do something but, due to a variety of reasons (usually Discordance), something else either happens instead or in addition to the intended goal. Freakish mutation, surprise creation, absolute devastation, literally anything can happen in an instance of Backlash. -Sunrise = Creators get a refreshing rush when the sun rises. Only happens when they are in an area that has sunrise. -A truly experienced Creator is nigh unstoppable when he knows what he is up against. Creators can craft traps and curses and Golem specifically designed to combat any enemy. The best way to defeat a Creator is to sneak attack them. -Creators often like to take an "Epitaph" for themselves, giving themselves a signifier based on a personal specialty. For instance, a Creator who is well versed in metaphysics and math would be the 'Infinity Creator,' a Creator who specializes in biology would be the 'Evolved Creator.' The Solar Creator, the Forgebearer Creator, the Scarlet Creator, the Kingsblood Creator, and many more are notable members in this Order's history. -Some Creators have attained, through various means, a transmutation of their bodies that causes them to resemble the account of the risen Lord Jesus in John's Apocalypse. Burning, bronze skin coupled with white hair, fiery eyes, and an inflected voice are all great, but Creators in this form give off waves of energy that knockout other people and animals and blow electronics. This form is called the Form of Glory. -Adam, First Man, was said to be a Creator. -Fey Affinity = The Lokelus, as beings infused with the primordial energies of universal creation, can sense Creators and draw power from the actions of a Creator. -Werewolf Affinity = The Garou draw their power from the Gaian Energies, also dubbed the 'Song of Creation,' and their sacred sites produce energies that are identical to what Creators can naturally produce on their own. -Resistance to Primordial Energies = Creators are naturally resistant to primordial energies like chaos or entropy. Powerful Creators can resist radiation. -Creators often struggle to keep up with traditions, not because they dislike but the ever-progressing nature of the average Creator runs counter to the nature of unchanging traditions. -Because God is known through creation, Creators are masters of natural theology. -The other Orders view the Creators as 'Elder Brother' because it is said they, more than any other Order, remind God the most of Himself. Accordance/Discordance: The more in line with God's purpose you are, the more Accordance you have. If you keep trying to do your own thing, knowingly or unknowingly, then you build up Discordance. It takes discernment to figure out which one you are acquiring. Accordance and Discordance are important because it gauges how well you can translate the power delivered through the act of Creating. To gain or lose Accordance means keeping to / straying from God's plan. Generally this means using the power to Create in overtly selfish ways, such as for constant personal gain, revenge, etc. Creators with much Accordance accomplish great things in life, for they are truly co-Creators with God. Factions: -Mimics = Mimics are Creators who study other Supernaturals and seek to replicate their powers through Recreation. This is an elite group, but their casualty rate is high. -Orders of Alchemy= The Orders of Alchemy were created and built up over the centuries as Creators took on Initiated allies who they taught the arts of science and engineering. The Alchemists stretch back through history, appearing in various forms in all cultures throughout the world. -The Humanists = Champions of the arts and music. Close ties to the Order of Heralds. -Enochians = There are legends of an ancient civilizationof Creators called the Enochians who predated all other civilizations. They possessed highly advanced technology, but their civilization disappeared thousands of years ago. Enochian is a language which all Creators instantly know how to read upon seeing it, even for the first time. No one know how that is possible. And no one knows for sure what became of them. -Brotherhood of Adonai = Is a loose organization of Creators who practice Skill-Building. Their creed is "The Very Best Deserves Only The Best." Many actively journey the world looking for challenges to test themselves against. -Grease Monkeys = Faction that is obsessed with anything that has a combustible engine strapped to it. Mechanics, air plane pilots, watercraft drivers, whatever. If it runs on fuel and goes fast enough, these Creators are often all about just that. -Ionions = a group of Creators attempted to perfect nanite technologiesthey had developed a long time ago but something happened and they went to ground. Their work has popped up again from time to time throughout the centuries. -Dark Creators = Cabal of Creators who actively seek out forbidden knowledge. They are still in good standing with the rest of their Order, albeit given a wide birth. They are functionally known as the "mad scientists" by their brothers within the Order. -Creationists = Creators who believe humanity has to do something about the environment, both to recycle materials and to learn to balance advancing technology with nature. -Eldritch Creators = An errant cabal called the Eldritch Creators once specialized in creating unstoppable engines of war of various types and for any battlefield. -Disciples of Infinity = Sect of Creators who practice Christian-Deism. -Prometheans = Prometheans are technological hedonists who believe that, through the advancement of technology, many if not all of humanity's problems can eventually be solved. They draw on the myth of Prometheus and compare him to Christ, suffering for the cause of humanity. Another name for this Faction is 'Deus Ex Machina.' -Persians = These Creators practice self-creation in that they work to maintain total fitness and health. -Gods of Rock = This tongue-in-cheek Faction of Creators are avid lovers of music, especially if it involves a guitar! They are said to know secrets about the inner-workings of the Song of Creation. -Scions of Life = They breed and train mythical creatures, raising them as pets and often riding them into battle. -Infinity Worshipers = Adam's greatest virtue was trying to be a Co-Creator with God. Adam's greatest mistake was, at the temptation of the serpent, trying to become God. The followers of this Faction are, according to who you ask, one or the other? The truth is that Infinity Worshipers are a group of Creators who explore the deepest fathoms of theology, plumbing the depths of God's mysteries. Some say they seek godhood for themselves, others claim they seek power, anyone who bothers to actually ask them usually gets told they just want to finish what Adam originally started? -Ordo Christo = A Faction of the Order dedicated to Christian theology and evangelism. -Carpenters = Carpenters fight the enemy at the community level, involving themselves in local community forums and fostering better business, laws and management. Local businesses tend to be a strong area for them. -Society of Perpetual Motion = This 'society' or Faction hands out yearly awards to Creators who not only push the boundaries of science, but do so with style. Or just awesome and freak explosions. It's a sort of comedic award granted to people who really push the limit and manage to make something big and colorful happen in the process. -Ordo Codex = The librarians of the Order, these Creators ensure that the hard-won knowledge of the past is not lost. They also research ancient stories of past technological achievements and creation stories. Tales of Noah's Ark and the Great Deluge, and similar Biblical stories of a scientific avenue are of great interest to the members of this Faction. -Church of Pragmatism = These Creators champion the philosophy of pragmatism. -Merchant Class = These Creators specialize in creating Gizmos, and then selling them to other Adept Squads. Affiliates: The Creators are nothing if not industrious, and over the centuries they have amassed a bewildering array of pet projects, large scale operation and liaisons with other groups and organizations whom they feel share in the Order's basic nature. -Ur -Fraternal Order of Builders -Infinity Undivided -Skull & Bones Publishing House References: -http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Creation -http://www.pinterest.com/benjaminstyles7/song-of-creation/ -Creator Deity on Wikipedia.Com -http://www.godofwondersvideo.org/ -http://www.debmark.com/Creation%20References%20in%20the%20Bible.htm -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1453159/ -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z6kgvhG3AkI -http://www.alchemywebsite.com/ -http://spectrumfantasticart.com/ -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0808151/